Secret Admirer
by Monkeechickk
Summary: When Persia gets a hystarical phone call from his niece 3 in the morning. He sends Yoji to go protect her. But can Yoji protect her from the feelings she causes in him every tie she is near? Read and Review
1. Prologue

Secret Admirer

By: monkeechickk02

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its Characters

Prologue

It was a dark stormy night when the 17 year old Kendra had walked through the front door. She laid her purse down on the slightly cluttered kitchen table and pressed the play button on her answering machine. She got the usual messages from her friends, then her mom but there was one voice she had never heard before.

"I know where you live, and where you sleep, and I love seeing you undress." The voice sounded muffled like the caller had put a pillow in front of their face. Kendra had decided it was a prank from one of her friends so she had just erased the message with out a second thought.

She let loose her blond hair from the sloppy ponytail it was in, sending the blond wavy hair to her shoulder blades. She took off her black polyester coat and hung it up to dry by the door. She then walked up the stairs to the bathroom and started to take off her navy blue work shirt when she glanced out the window and saw a dark form watching through it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran for the phone....


	2. chapter one

Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this Chapter Yoji meets Kendra and moves into her apartment posing as her "Boyfriend" ok just read and I guarantee that you'll like it kks

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz so don't sue me please.

Yoji stepped off the airplane and looked around. _I thought the girl in question was supposed to wait for me... _He thought to him self. He finally walked in the airport and sure enough he saw the girl he was supposed watch after and protect. She was much more beautiful than the pictures that Persia had shown him. He walked up to her and smiled, "Kendra I presume, I'm Yoji, and your uncle has requested that I watch over you."

"Yes, my name is Kendra, do you have much luggage?" Kendra asked taking off her purple sunglasses revealing the brightest hazel eyes Yoji has ever seen. Kendra extended a hand to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for coming,"

Yoji accepted the extended hand and gave it a tight squeeze and shook it. He was surprised to see that Kendra had returned the strength in the squeeze she had returned. "It's my pleasure." He then smiled, "So let's get going to your casa."

Kendra nodded briefly, "Now I know you are posing as my boyfriend, but don't take that to head! I have prepared the guest room for you." Kendra walked ahead with a blush.

"As you wish,"

As they entered Kendra's apartment she turned on the light and saw the answering machine's light was blinking. She pushed the button to play the messages, "You have one new message," the machine said.

"I love watching you undress, I love watching you sleep, your body is perfect... Someday soon you will be mine I swear it!" The male voice said and Kendra's eyes got wide as she quickly erased the message.

Yoji set his bags down, "Mind showing me where I will be sleeping so I can check around to make sure you are safe tonight?"

"Yes, sorry." Kendra grabbed one of his bags and lead him up the stairs to an opened door. She turned on the lights. The room was fairly plain white walls with a black circle clock above a body length mirror. The dresser was a decent size, just big enough for all of his clothes.

"If you need anything my room is right beside yours, the bathroom is the opposite of my room." Kendra said as she left the room.

Yoji heard her footsteps go down the stairs. He quickly unpacked and put his clothes away in the dresser. _Better go check around the house. _Yoji quickly left the room and went from room to room to see if any windows were opened or unlocked. When he was satisfied he went down stairs and looked around. "I'll be out side looking around, I'll be back in, in half an hour." He informed Kendra who was sitting in the living room on the phone.

"Ok," she nodded.

"I know it is kinda weird but my uncle insisted that we live together and pose as a couple." Kendra was talking on the phone with her friend.

"Is he cute at least?" came the sweet voice of Jenna.

"Oh very cute, his name is Yoji." Kendra answered turning on her TV.

"Well, do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope, I have this week off for my vacation, heh, what a vacation right?" Kendra half laughed.

"Well chick I need to go." Jenna said then hung up.

Kendra hung up her phone and turned her TV up. "And for today's news, three girls found out side of Blanchard park dead, although there is no lead to the suspect the authorities believe it is the Black street murderer." The anchorman had said causing Kendra to get a chill.

"Ok there is no one out there," Came Yoji's voice from the door.

"Thank you." Kendra said not looking away from the TV. "That's awful..."

"What is?" Yoji went into the living room and sat beside Kendra. "Why didn't your Uncle tell me about this man?"

"I don't know, why?" Kendra looked at Yoji with question in her eyes. "Do you think it could be the same guy?"

"Could be, maybe we should sleep closer together than you think." Yoji suggested in a serious tone.

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I am joking?" He glared at her, "Listen Kendra, I am not concerned right now about how sexy you look, or any thing, I am concerned right now for your safety."

"Fine, you can sleep in my room with me," Kendra sighed out in defeat, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

A/N: that is the first chapter, so what did you think? Next chapter will start with the next day... stay tuned for the second chapter of... Secret Admirer...... Muh ha ha ha


End file.
